


The Brightest Part Of The Soul

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Lust, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Virginity, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; CW RPS, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, he should know better than to get involved with co-stars by now</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brightest Part Of The Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



From the moment he sets his gaze on Jensen, Jared knew he would never love another man; his soul was bound to the beautiful man with the cute boyish freckles and the lovely jewel green eyes. After many years of friendship, their love became much stronger, an everlasting fondness that was sealed with a marriage ceremony. 

On the beautiful wedding day, emotions swirl within Jensen’s heart as Jared walks down the aisle. 

The grin on Jared’s handsome face mirrors Jensen’s, so bright he is glowing; when Jared steps up to the altar, he blushes as Jensen brushes his fingers tenderly through the strand of curls to brush his hair out of his face. 

The wedding is small, only a handful of close friends and family gathered in the church to watch them wed. Even before the vows are recited, their mommas are already crying with joy as their fathers smile proudly. 

Jensen took hold of Jared’s hand, he slips the angel wing ring onto Jared’s finger before he intertwined their fingers together and leaned forward, bowing his head. “I, Jensen Ackles, take you as my husband. I promise to love you and cherish you for as long as we both shall live. With this ring, I give you my heart.”

Jared was crying tears of joy as he took the second ring and slipped it onto his husband’s finger. He took a deep breath and spoke. “I, Jared Padalecki, take you as my husband. I promise to love you and cherish you for as long as we both shall live. With this ring, I give you my heart.” 

Holy bible in hand, the priest announces, "You may now kiss your soul mate." 

Beaming as brightly as the sun, Jensen cupped Jared’s cheeks and kissed his lips softly. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist and pulled him close, kissing Jensen with every ounce of love he had within his heart. The kiss was tender and loving, a true sign of the passion and devotion they would share for eternity. The kiss sealed the happily ever after bond between them. 

That night, alone in their wedding room, the music is playing soft and slow and the candles glow warmly as Jensen's hands glide over Jared’s shoulder blade, soothing strokes up and down the skin before he sets his teeth to the flesh, a bit roughly, but not enough to draw blood, only enough to leave a love bite. 

Jared gasps softly as Jensen's honey-sweet lips chase away the pain, kissing tenderly, and when he asks for the one thing he has desired all night “Make love to me, Jensen,” his husband grants him a night of pure pleasure. 

Jared, still a virgin, wishing to be pure for Jensen, was a bit nervous to say the least. Kisses press all over his face as encouraging words whisper to him, “We don’t have to do this,” Jensen promises, and he is sincere. He kisses Jared, nuzzling his cheek softly. “We can wait if you want to.” He sweeps in to steal another kiss, pressing his lips lightly to his husbands. 

Jared shakes his head, shivering with pleasure. He has just married the love of his life and he wants their first time to be romantic and special on a night he promised his heart to Jensen. “I’m ready. Just...go slow.” 

“I will. I promise,” Jensen whispers against Jared’s lips, and he seals the promise with a soft, sweet kiss. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/116478.html?thread=25198846#/t25198846)


End file.
